


An Infinite War (Infinity War !Fem Teen Insert)[REWRITING]

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Rocket is a good father, Teen Reader Insert, This is a very sad movie, Very sad moments, gotg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: When Thanos is on the quest for the infinity stones, everyone has to pitch in to stop him, no matter the cost. [GOING THROUGH MAJOR REWRITES]
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1 - Meeting the Pirate-Angel

Near a brightly colored planet with ice rings, a ship flies around it, the Bentar. The Guardians of the Galaxy are going to explore a distress call to the tune of "Rubberband Man." Peter was driving the ship while chair-dancing to it. "Sing it Drax!"

However, Drax was snoring with his mouth open from his seat in front of Peter, Gamora, however was lip syncing with the song in her chair with Quill.

Rocket yawned from his chair, bored. "Why are we doing this again?"

"It's a _distress_ signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying." Gamora reminded, slightly annoyed.

Rocket scratched his face. "I get that, but why are we _doing_ it?"

"Cause we're nice." [Y/N] told him, sitting next to Teen Groot, watching him play his video game.

"And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our help~" Peter smirked as he rubs his thumb against his other fingers.

"Which isn't the point." Gamora interrupted as she pointed at him, he pointed back. "Which isn't the point... I mean... if he doesn't pony up...."

"We'll take his ship." Drax adds.

"Exactly!" Rocket agreed.

"Yes!" [Y/N] laughed.

"B-b-b-bingo!" Peter yelled.

The green skinned lady looked up at Peter, a concerned look on her face, however, the half Terran looked at her with a "don't worry" glance. Mantis slowly looked up from the screen in her chair behind the female teen's. "We are arriving."

"All right, Guardians. Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces." Peter calls, this makes Teen Groot roll his eyes and Mantis practice her mean face. Groot's video game started to make small beeps from him playing, Peter looked behind him at Groot. "Groot, put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again."

Groot ignored him and continue playing. [Y/N] looked beside her and nudged Groot. "Groot..get off the system for like two seconds." She whispered with a semi-nice tone. Groot looked at her and in a mocking tone said.

"I am Groot!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" She roared, everyone jumped from their seats to see [Y/N] completely upset, readying to take off her seatbelt and just straight up murder Groot.

"Kid, sit back down!" Rocket warned.

"Do not take off your seatbelt, [Y/N]." Gamora also warned her, but she wasn't having it!

"He literally called me a bitch! You're gonna let him get away with that?!"

"Wow..." Drax whispered. [Y/N] whipped her head to look at Groot, a full glare on her face, her eyes flashing white. "Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Keep it up, and I'm gonna make sure you _never_ play that thing again!"

He looked at her with an unamused look, rolled his eyes and continued playing. She huffed and sat back in her seat. The Benatar decelerates, and Thanos' devastation suddenly covers the Guardians' field of view, hundreds of bodies floated around in space as well as pieces from the ship.

"What happened?" Mantis questioned as Peter looked at the wreckage. "Oh my god..."

"Looks like we're not getting paid." Rocket added.

Suddenly, a body landed on the windshield, scaring the guardians. "Wipers! Wipers!" Rocket yelled. "Get it off!"

Suddenly, the man's eye opened, making them all gasp.

"Gamora, come on, we gotta help him." Peter unbuckled his seatbelt, Gamora doing so as well, he put on his mask and with his jet boots, flew out to get the man, with a little bit of work, and Gamora's help, they got him onto the table, everyone surrounding him. Rocket sniffed him.

"How the hell is this dude still alive?" Peter questioned.

"He is not a dude. You're a dude. This... this is a man. A handsome, muscular man." Drax mumbled, Peter looked at him, slightly hurt. "I'm muscular."

"Who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat." Rocket harshly added.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true. You have gained a little weight...." Drax informed him, motioning to his chin and stomach. Peter's eyes widened.

"What? Gamora, do you think I'm-"

"He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt." Mantis said as she put a gentle hand on his forehead while Peter looked at everyone.

"[Y/N], kiddo, do you see I'm-"

"It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel." Drax added.

"Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bow-flex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells."

"You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?" Rocket asked Peter while Gamora started to stroke the man's arms. "It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers."

"Really? Let me feel." [Y/N] started to do the same thing. "Oh my god, you're right..."

Rocket and Peter looked at the girls with small glares. "Stop massaging his muscles." They said at the same time. Gamora dropped his arm with an annoyed look while the female teen sheepishly backed up.

"Wake him up." He whispered to Mantis, who gave a single nod and with a gentle hand, put it on his forehead. "Wake."

He woke up very quickly and very violently and throwing himself off the table to stumble a few steps away, then turning to see his hosts all pointing their weapons of choice at him; Peter with his double pistols, Rocket with a shotgun, Gamora with her hand on her sword, [Y/N] with her own pistol, Drax with his knives, and Groot...well...still on his video game.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre...." Gamora informed.

"Including my own." Drax added.

"If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers, like this." She snapped her fingers. Thor looked up from his soup to look at the green-skinned lady. "You seem to know a great deal about Thanos."

"Gamora... is the daughter of Thanos." Drax whispered, [Y/N] harshly glared at him. "Drax!"

"Your _father_ killed my _brother_." He stormed towards her aggressively.

"Oh, boy. Stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do." Peter added quickly. Once he was right in front of her. He softened and clapped her shoulder with his hand, surprising everyone.

"Families can be tough. Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister... that he imprisoned in Hel. Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye, so... I had to kill her. It's life, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain."

Peter stepped between the two. "And I feel your pain, as well. I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot. My father killed my mother, then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I, came out of it with both of my eyes--"

"I need a hammer, not a spoon...." He mumbled as he goes to the pod, fiddling with the machinery. "How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe... maybe a birth date or something...."

"Uh, Sir? What are you doing?" [Y/N] questioned.

"Taking your pod."

Peter cleared his throat, putting on a deeper voice to intimidate the man. "No, you're not! You'll not, be taking our pod today, sir."

"Quill. Are you making your voice deeper?" Rocket asked with a smirk.

"No."

"You are. You're imitating the god-man. It's weird." Drax mumbled.

"No I'm not."

"He just did it again!" Mantis gasped.

"This is my voice!" Peter argued.

"Are you mocking me?" Thor questioned.

"Are you mocking me?" Peter repeated.

"Stop it. You did it again."

"He's trying to copy me." Peter told Gamora.

"Would you stop doing that? He's doing it first."

"Enough! We need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next." Gamora growled. "Knowhere."

"He must be going somewhere." Mantis mumbled.

"No, Knowhere is a place, a planet." [Y/N] informed her.

"It sucks. Excuse me, that's our food." Peter growled at the man who was taking items from their ship. "Not anymore."

"Thor..." Gamora used his name. "Why would he go to Knowhere?"

"Because for years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored, there with a man we call the Collector." Thor informed.

"The Collector?!" [Y/N] exclaimed.

"If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone." Peter scoffed.

"Or a genius." Thor argued.

"How do you know he's not going for one of the other Stones?"

"There's six stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated Xandar. He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" [Y/N] questioned.

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Thor informed once again. This made the female teen swallow, the name of her home planet made her nervous.

"Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis questioned.

"He may be on the team. I don't know. Haven't been there in a while. As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome."

"Then we have to go to Knowhere now." Gamora said, heading towards the controls.

"Wrong! Where we have to go, is Nivadellir." Thor argued.

"That's a made up word." Drax growled.

"All words are made up." Thor informed.

"Hold up, Nidavellir is real?" Rocket questioned as he climbed up on the table. "Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe. I would very much like to go there, please." He said, smiling widely.

"The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you." Thor said.

"Rabbit?" Rocket and [Y/N] questioned.

"Only Eitri the dwarf king can make me the weapon I need." He told the guardians before looking at Rocket. "I assume you're the captain, sir?"

"You're very perceptive."

"Lemme just ask the captain. Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go." Rocket smirked.

"Wonderful." Thor smiled and heading for the pod.

"Rocket...wait." [Y/N] followed him.

"Except for that I'm the captain." Peter said.

"Quiet!" Thor told Peter.

"That's my backpack."

"Go sit down." Rocket also told Peter.

"Look, this is my ship. And I'm not goin' to... Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?"

"The Thanos killing kind."

"Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?" [Y/N] questioned.

"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies will crumble as your minds collapse into the madness."

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" Rocket asked after putting in the code for the pod, smiling.

"A little bit. Yeah." Thor hummed.

"If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop." Gamora argued.

"He already is." Thor argued back.

"I got it figured out. We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So me, Groot and [Y/N] will go with the pirate-angel here, and the morons will go to Knowhere to try and stop Thanos. Cool? Cool." Rocket smiled.

"So cool." Thor grinned.

"Rocket, I really need to talk to you." [Y/N] mumbled. Rocket looked at her, and they go to another part of the Bentar. When they are alone, she quickly turns around to face him. "I need you to promise me something."

"All this for a promise?"

"I need you to promise me that you will make it out alive of this." She quickly said. Rocket gave her a look, raising his eyebrow.

"We are talking about fighting Thanos here. Thanos. Gamora has told me stories after stories about him, Drax as well. I need you to promise me no matter what you will make it out alive."

"Kid-"

"I mean, you raised me. You basically raised me when I was a kid. When I was 7-years-old. Ever since then you raised me..."

"Kid, Listen to me-"

"I just want you to promise me that even if I'm in a life or death situation, you will make it out alive."

Rocket was about to slap her again, but he paused, hesitating as his eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Promise me, Rocket".

He paused, not knowing what to say for the first time of his life. Ever since he found the female teen, he always told her to get those kind of thoughts out of her head, he even made her promise to never let anyone get to her. But with Thanos, that was a different story.

"Please." She whispered.

Rocket looked at the ground, thinking of what to say, but then settled on; "Ok. I promise."

"Promise what?" She asked, she needed confirmation.

"I promise, even if you're in a life or death situation...I will make it out alive."

The [H/C] haired teen sighed in relief as she closed her eyes, she nodded. "Okay. Okay." She then smiled. "Let's go build a hammer."

_In a busy busy street, there was Rocket and Groot, walking around the market, looking for any bounties nearby. They soon stopped to see a blue skinned alien hold a little girl harshly by the forearm, her face looked dirty, her clothes wrinkled, he was yelling at her, she was shaking. Rocket was gonna keep on walking, but he noticed that Groot wasn't following him._

_"I am Groot."_

_"It's none of our business Groot."_

_"I am Groot!"_

_"Groot, we have more important things to do! Let's go!" Rocket growled, but Groot was firm, Rocket sighed and rolled his eyes and headed towards the pair._

_"Hey, d-hole. What did the kid do?"_

_"She stole something from me! I'm teaching this brat a lesson!"_

_"What did she steal?"_

_"What is any of your business rat?!"_

_Rocket growled at the man at that point, that was when the kid kicked the man in the shin and ran, the man yelling after her, Rocket looked between the man at the girl, then decided to run after the girl, soon having to run on all fours._

_She ran into an alley way, stopping at a stone wall, she quickly turned and put her back to the wall, glaring at the raccoon._

_"Hey, Kid...what you got in your hand there?" He said inching closing to her. She held a closed fist to her chest, whimpering._

_"Come on, no need to be like that, I just want to know why that man was grabbing you like that."_

_The little girl back tried to back up farther, but tripped and fell, letting whatever she was holding fall out of her fist, it was very small piece of fruit, maybe even half a slice._

_Rocket looked at the slice then back at the little girl, she quickly grabbed it and curled up, shoving the slice in her mouth._

_"Aw, damn it..." Rocket mumbled, taking out something out of his knapsack, the little girl looked at him, frightened, but realized he took out a piece of bread, he inched closer, just to put it in front of her, then backed up, sitting down. The little girl inched toward the bread and started to quickly eat it._

_"Terran?" He asked the little girl, she cocked her head in confusion._

_"Oh uh...do you speak English?"_

_She nodded at that._

_"Are you from Terra? From Earth?" He asked again, his patience slowly running out, he was relieved when she nodded._

_"Where are you your parents?"_

_She finished the bread and tried to speak, but a cough was all she could manage, he took out a canteen, which he usually carried for Groot, and put it on the ground, she hesitated, but took it and drank the water, coughing once again. "E-Earth."_

_"You're here...on another planet...hell on the edge of the galaxy...alone? How old are you?"_

_"S-Seven."_

_"Seven?! Okay, that's it, we're taking you back to your parents." He said, getting up and walking towards her, she started to hyperventilate and back up to the wall even faster._

_"No! No no no no no!" She sobbed, her shoulders shaking, Rocket stopped, his eyes widened as he stopped coming towards her. He's never in his entire life seen someone so scared of him, and he would never think it would be a little girl, most kids tried to pet him, but not her._

_"Please...please don't take me back."_

_"Alright...alright. But we can't leave you here..." Rocket hushed the girl. Groot caught up with the pair, painting in exhausted. "I am Groot!"_

_"Damn it...the authorities...Come on kid, you're coming with us."_

_"I am Groot?"_

_"Kid it's either get sent home to Earth or come with us, what's it gonna be?" Rocket held his hand out for her, she heard the oncoming footsteps of the authorities. She quickly made her choice and grabbed his hand, they ran out of the alleyway._

_"I'm Rocket by the way." He looked at her for a split second._

_"I'm [Y/N]."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Nivadellir

On the pod, Thor was looking out the window while Rocket, [Y/N] and Groot sat in their chairs.

“I am Groot.”

“Tinkle in the cup. We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig.” Rocket told him.

“I am Groot.” He replied, very irritable.

“Tree, pour what's in the cup out in space, and go in the cup again.” Thor told him, still looking out the window. The female teen looked behind her at the pirate-Angel. “You speak Groot?”

“Yes, they taught it on Asgard. It was an elective.”

“I am Groot.”

“You'll know when we're there. Nivadellir's forge harnesses the power of a blazing neutron star. It's the birth place of my hammer. It's truly awesome.” Thor said with loads of nostalgia as he sat down, sadly looking out the window. Rocket and [Y/N] looked at him, then at each other. She gave off a soft nod, making Rocket sigh. “Okay, time to be the captain.” He mumbled to himself.

He got up and walked over to a console, pressing a few buttons then turning to Thor. “So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that can be annoying.”

“Well, he's been dead before, but this time I think it really might be true.”

“And you said your sister and your dad?” The raccoon questioned.

“Both dead.”

“Still got a mom, though?”

“Killed by a dark elf.”

“A best friend?”

“Stabbed through the heart.”

[Y/N] felt bad for the man, finding pity for him, however, Rocket paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say.“Are you sure you're up to this particular murder mission?”

Thor hesitated, but smiled widely. “Absolutely. Rage, vengeance, anger, loss, regret... they're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So I'm good to go.”

“Yeah, but this Thanos we're talking about... he's the toughest there is.”

“Well, he's never fought me.”

“Yeah, he has.” [Y/N] added. He looked at the female teen. “He's never fought me twice. And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget.”

“Better be some hammer.” Rocket mumbled. It was Thor’s turn to hesitate. “You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one would have rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is the latest in a long line of bastards and he will be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so.”

Rocked hummed. “And what if you're wrong?”

“If I'm wrong then... what more could I lose?” Thor quickly sat up and wiped his tears away, sitting next to Groot. Rocket looked at Groot and [Y/N]. “I could lose a lot. Me personally. I could lose a lot.” He mumbled.

He reached into his tool belt and pulled out an eyeball, looking at it before sighing, he walked over to Thor, holding to eyeball to him. “Okay. If fate does want you to kill that crapsack... you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball.”

“What's this?” He asked as he took it.

“A new eye. Some guy lost a bet with Rocket on Contraxia.” [Y/N] smiled.

“He gave him his eye?”

Rocket sat in his chair and turned to look at Thor. “He gave me 100 credits. I snuck in later that night and stole his eye.”

He looked at the eye, then at Rocket. “Thank you, sweet rabbit.”

He then proceeded to put the eye in his socket, [Y/N] turned around, immediately grossed out, Rocket turned too. “Hmm. Huh? Oh. I would've washed that. The only way I could sneak it off Contraxia was up my-“

He was interrupted by a beeping noise from the console. “Hey, we're here!”

Thor smacked his palm against the side of his head, his eye trying to get situated. “I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark.”

“It’s not the eye.” The female teen mumbled.

The whole place was almost pitch black and motionless, no one was in sight. “Something's wrong. The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen.”

Rocket sets the pod down, and the three get out, walking around, beeps still coming from Groot’s game. “I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized they live in a junk pile in the middle of space.”

“This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries....” Thor mumbled. [Y/N] paused to look at a pedestal, all color from her face draining. “You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?”

“Yes. Why?” Thor looked at her. She raised a shaky hand to a mold that looked like a gauntlet. “Did it look like that?”

Everyone paused, suddenly feeling very uneasy and everyone quickly looked around.

“I am Groot.” Groot mumbled.

“Go back to the pod.”

Suddenly a massive figure storms towards them, flinging Thor away with one swing of his arm, and kicking Rocket and Groot against a wall of equipment. [Y/N] unholstered her gun and started to shoot, but he held his arm up, her bullets flinging off of the metal, he picked her up and started to squeeze, she groaned as she tried to pry herself from his grasp.

“Eitri, wait! Stop!” Thor called out to him. The large dwarf looked at Thor with wide eyes. “Thor?”

He nodded. “What happened here?”

“You were supposed to protect us. Asgard was supposed to protect us!” He yelled, squeezing his fist tighter, making [Y/N] whimper.

“Asgard is destroyed.” He quickly said, scrambling to his feet. “Eitri, the glove. What did you do?”

Eitri let go of the teen, letting her fall to the floor with wretched gasps. Rocket quickly rushing to help her up while the dwarf sit heavily. “300 dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me. 'Your life is yours,' he said. 'But your hands are mine alone’.”

“Eitri, this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've ever designed: every ax, hammer, sword - it's all inside your head. Now I know it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos.” Thor reassured.

_Cough cough._

_Rocket looked away from the windshield to look at the young little girl sitting behind him, in the middle coughing fit._

_“You good, kid? Go grab some water.”_

_She nodded and got up and went towards the ships’ kitchen. Groot saw her stumble a little bit, and turned to Rocket. “I am Groot.”_

_“Huh?” He mumbled. Groot repeated what he said, and Rocket turned to the little girl, who was still stumbling to the kitchen. He put the aircraft on autopilot and got up. “Hold on a second kid, come here.”_

_She turned, a bit to harshly, falling on her bottom, Rocket walked over and lightly put a hand on her forehead, feeling how warm she was. “Shit...how do you take care of a sick humie?”_

_So there she was, resting in bed with a cold cloth across her forehead, her [E/C] eyes closed as she took deep wheezing breaths. Rocket looked from the doorway, a little bit of concern in his eyes._

_“I am Groot.”_

_“I know what the doctor said. I know he said she will be fine.”Rocket growled. He looked at her weak form again before turning to go pilot the ship again. “Let me know how she’s doing in a few minutes.”_

_“I am Groot.”_

_Rocket sat back down on the seat, turning off auto pilot and steering the ship to the nearest planet with a market so he could get some medicine for the kid, his breath stopped every time he heard a cough from her. He shook it off._

_“Get a grip Rocket...get a grip.”_


	3. Chapter 3 - Stormbreaker

Eitri guided the four towards a big mold in the middle of a large room, Rocket looked at it suspiciously. “This is the plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick?”

“It's a mold. A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost.” Eitri educated.

“Did it have a name?” Thor asked. “Stormbreaker.”

Rocket shrugged. “That's a bit much.”

“So how do we make it?” [Y/N] questioned, walking up to the mold a tad bit.

“You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of a dying star.” Eitri answered. Thor looked around, and with a determined face, he said; “Rabbit, fire up the pod. Little girl and Tree, stay here.”

“Little girl?” [Y/N] growled. “Rocket-“

“You heard the god, ‘Little girl’.” Rocket snickered as he did so, Thor grabbing a rope and nodding.

Rocket and Thor made it to the rings, Rocket sighing. “I don't think you get the scientifics here. These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose.”

“Leave that to me.” Thor mumbled.

“Leave that to you? Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and a--“

He was interrupted as Thor began to swing the pod around him in a circle, ignoring Rocket’s screams, he builds up speed with three good loops then slacks his grip enough to send the pod shooting straight away from Nidavellir, trailing him behind it. “Fire the engines!”

Rocket shakes off his dizziness and growled, gripping the thrusters in an iron grip and pushing it forward. The pod races over the ring, the god reaches down and digs one hand into the surface, then both feet, finally getting a foothold against the forward motion of the pod. “ **MORE... POWER... RABBIT!** ”

Rocket growled even more and literally almost breaking the steering with how much power he was putting into the pod. Finally, the rings spin free, realigning into effective configuration as the star bursts back into life. Eitri watches from the forge. “Well done, boy.”

Rocket looks around for Thor in the pod, looks up to see him on the pod’s windshield, a big grin on his face as he points to the star. “ _That's_ Nivadellir!”

Rocket looked back at the star, a small amazed smile on his face. He told stories after stories about this place to [Y/N] when she was a kid, and, like most kids and stories, found them super interesting and full of wonder. He always told her how he was going to go to Nivadellir one day and make one of the greatest weapons of all time, and he would take her there too, only because he didn’t trust her with Groot alone, of course.

An iris on the cladding around the star opens, firing pure stellar heat through the ring portals and into the forge... until the damaged mechanism fails, crumbles loose and slams shut. The iris closes and the beam of light trails off.

“Damn it.” Eitri growls.

“"Damn it"? What's "damn it"?” Rocket questioned.

“The mechanism is crippled.” Eitri informed, [Y/N] slowly putting the pieces together as she looked at the forge. She suddenly realized the problem.

“What?” Thor asked.

“If the iris is closed, Eitri can’t heat the metal.” [Y/N] pieced together.

“Correct.” Eitri agreed.

“How long will it take to heat?” Thor asked. “A few minutes, maybe more. Why?”

Thor stood up, glaring at the star. “I'm gonna hold it open.”

“That's suicide.” Eitri informed, his eyes widening.

“So is facing Thanos without that ax.” Thor growled. He leaped from the pod to the star's iris, determination on his face. Once he reaches it, he stands in the middle. “Allfathers, give me strength.” He mumbled.

“Thor, please think about this, you’re literally about to take on a star! I know you’re a god and all, but this will _kill you._ ” [Y/N] told him from down below.

“Only if I die.” Thor said, taking deep breaths, the female teen shook her head in disbelief. “That’s what “killing you” means!”

Thor grasps the two levers and pulls them down and towards himself, slowly opening the iris. The stream of stellar energy blasts pasts him and into the forge once again.

“Hold it! Hold it, Thor!” The large dwarf watches the metal ingots melt while Thor is looking increasingly charred. Finally, Eitri is able to tip the cauldron, pouring the metal into the mold just as Thor passes out. The jet carries him into the forge, Rocket follows hastily and landing after Thor bounces limply off a structure to land on the floor. Groot finally looks up from his game at the thump Thor's body makes.

“Thor!” [Y/N] runs over, going to touch him, but she stopped once she felt the amount of heat radiating off of him. Rocket not too far behind, kneeling beside him too. “Thor! Say something. Come on. Thor, you okay?”

While the pair worriedly looked at the god, Eitri clumsily and urgently pulls the mold, still glowing red-hot, onto the floor, breaking it loose from its frame, then starts punching the mold itself with his metal fists to free the ax.

“Oh my god, he’s dying! Eitri he’s dying!” [Y/N] said.

“He needs the ax! Where's the handle? Tree, help me find the handle!”

Stormbreaker's two sections -- the hammer and the ax-blade -- lay glowing on the floor. Groot looks sadly at Thor, then scowls with determination. He stands, and extends his fingers towards Stormbreaker, growing them at extraordinary speed. As he twines them around the two parts, he cries out at the burning pain but does not hesitate, slamming them together and locking them permanently into one structure. He raises it above his head, and with a mighty cry, chops his extended arm with his other hand to sever it at the right length.

“I am Groot!”

[Y/N] looks at Groot, who called her name, and gestured to the axe. She knew what he wanted her to do, and with a look of determination, she walked towards the axe, and with a glare, her eyes turned white, making Groot’s arm turn into stone to make sure the handle doesn’t break. Thor's fingers twitch, and the new weapon levitates in a crackle of lightning echoed by the sparks between Thor's fingers. He was soon covered in lighting, his eyes open and his wounds heal as he got up, glaring at the stars.

“What now?” Rocket asked.

“Now...” Thor growled. “We find Thanos.”

_“Can you tell me that story again?”_

_Rocket looked up from his workbench to see [Y/N] sitting beside him on the floor, looking at him with innocent [E/C] eyes. Her hair was getting long, covering most of her face._

_“What story?” He asked, turning back to the gun he was ‘fixing.’_

_“The one about that place...Niv...Neva...”_

_“Nivadellir?”_

_She nodded. Rocket sighed and looked at her, expecting an answer. He supposed it was about time to do something with her long ass hair, so he put his tools down, and gave a sight nod._

_“Bring the stool here as well as a pair of scissors. I might as well do something with that hair of yours while I’m telling it.”_

_The child smiled and did exactly what he told her to do in a timely manner. She sat down in front of him, her back to Rocket. Using his claws, he, as gently as he could, took all of her hair and brushed it to the back. “There’s a place called Nivadellir, home to many hard working Dwarf blacksmiths.”_

_He took the scissors, and when the hair was in sections, he took one section and with exact precise, cut her hair to below shoulder length._

_“They make all sorts of strong weapons you can think of...swords, axes, maces, hell, even guns are rumored to be made there.” He continued, snipping away at her hair._

_“But apparently, these weapons, are only made for gods and people who are worthy to hold said weapons. So, whoever goes there, is said they have to be proven worthy to wield the weapons.” Another snip._

_“There’s gonna be a day where me, you and Groot are gonna find Nivadellir, and we’re gonna make the coolest weapons, and once we do, we’re gonna make the Galaxy our playground.” He finished the story and her hair at the same time, he admired his work as her hair was a perfect length now, however, he wasn’t satisfied yet, so he went into a drawer and grabbed an elastic band. “I like that story.”_

_“Mmm.” Rocket replied as he started to tie her hair into a ponytail._

_“Are we really gonna find Nivadellir?” She questioned, earning a snort from Rocket. “You kidding? I’m the best damn bounty Hunter in the whole galaxy, as well as the best pilot and best mechanic, flark yeah we’re gonna find it.”_

_He finished tying up her hair, and nodded. “Alright, now go bother Groot and tell him to clean this mess up for me.”_

__

_She did so, feeling her hair once she moved the stool. “Rocket?”_

_He turned and with a small huff said; “Yeah?”_

_“I think you’re worthy to have a weapon from Nivadellir.” She said with a smile before running to find Groot, leaving Rocket there to look at the where the kid was with soft eyes and soft frown. He soon shook his head and continued with his work, but this time;_

_He had the slightest smile on his face._


	4. Chapter 4 - Wakanda

On Wakanda, the remaining Avengers and Wakandans are struggling against the Outriders. The Winter Soldier goes down, and fights off Outrider fangs snapping at his head. Captain America and the Black Panther still fight side-by-side. War Machine hovers over the breach, pouring ammunition into the flood of bodies until a huge hammer -- Cull Obsidian's -- knocks him out of the sky and to the ground. The Hulkbuster is dogpiled and pinned. "There's too many of them!" Bruce screamed.

Suddenly, a large beam of rainbow-hued light lands in the middle of the action, and an ax flies out of it, wreathed with lightning and tearing through the Outriders, freeing the heroes. It flies back to the light and into its master's hand just as the beam cuts out, revealing Thor, Groot, Rocket, and [Y/N], Rocket and [Y/N] chambered a round in their guns once they hit the ground. Black Widow, Captain America and the Black Panther pause in astonishment while Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian pause in apprehension.

"AH-hahaha! You guys are so screwed now!" Bruce laughed.

"Weird to be back, huh?" Rocket asked [Y/N], who nodded. "18 years weird."

" _ **BRING ME THANOS!**_ " Thor yelled as he charged toward the hordes of Outriders, followed by Groot, Rocket and [Y/N], lightning gathering around him until he finally launches himself into the air, lands in the densest concentration of Outriders and makes a crater where they had stood. The teen put on her mask and started to shoot at the Outriders, sometimes once they got to close, she kicked them away then shot them in the head while they were dazed.

Rocket stood by to make sure she didn't get into too much trouble, when they were about to pounce her on her back, he shot them dead. She looked at the raccoon who smirked. "Thank me later."

She giggled a little bit before going back to deal with the Outriders, soon, The Winter Solider, or Bucky, decided to help the two out and shoot some himself.

"Come and get some, space dogs!" Rocket yelled. The Winter Soldier, having come up behind Rocket, grabs him with his mechanical arm, holds him at arms length and spins 540 degrees, firing his own M-249 at the same time. "Come on, get some, get some! Come on, get some!"

He finally let go of Rocket, who looked at him. "How much for the gun?"

"Not for sale." Bucky said, firing another round.

"Okay, how much for the arm?" Rocket smirks, Bucky just gave him a look and walks off. "Oh, I'll get that arm."

The battle continued for a while, now they were trying to hold off Thanos while Wanda tries to break the mind stone. The mad Titan had fought off everyone, and was walking towards Wanda, [Y/N] fires her gun at the Titan, who paused and turned slowly, seeing the small teen, she looked at Thanos, and with a flash of white eyes, she used her powers to turn him into stone.

However, once the light was gone, the Titan still stood, in fact, he was in front of her. She tried to fire her gun, but he slapped it away and grabbed her by the throat, hoisting her up. She coughed behind her mask.

"I have only seen one person accomplish that kind of power...He was a nice man..." Thanos said as she kicked. He brought her close.

"Too bad I killed him." Her eyes widened full of tears, but before she could do anything, he threw her blindly somewhere in the forest, and because of that, she landed on a sharp branch, it immediately it punctured her side, and she gave off a loud cry, she laid on her back as she sobbed, turning off her mask and taking the stick, trying to pull it out but to no avail, she choked on the metal tasting liquid in the back of her throat as she wailed, she let go and laid on her back, whimpering as she fell in and out of consciousness...hearing the screams of Wanda in the background.

_"I can't do it! Ow!"_

_"Yes you can, and stop talking like that." Rocket growled as he just slapped the back of her head. He was currently teaching her how to make a small bomb, her first one. She was having trouble trying to connect which wires to which, Rocket was beside her, somewhat guiding her._

_She tried again, but like always, she didn't do it right. She huffed and slammed her head on the table. "I don't have enough patience for this."_

_"You don't need patience." Rocket shrugged. She brought up her head and looked at the raccoon. Who reached over, and showed her how simple it was. "What you need, is to not give up so easily."_

_He finished connecting the wires and show her. She looked at in with interest, then looked at him, he got another bomb. "Again."_

_Kid..._

_Kid?_

_KID!_

KID!

She opened her eyes to see Rocket, Steve, and Natasha sliding down the hill, she whimpered as he got to her side. "R-Rocket..."

"It's okay kid, you're gonna be fine, you're gonna be okay." Rocket hushed as he turned on her mask to supply oxygen to her.

"R-Rocket...Y-You promised..."

"What?" He looked up at her, she was crying, and it broke his heart. "Y-You promised...T-Thanos is...."

"Hey, hey, I didn't break it. Thanos is gone, okay? He's not here right now." He reassured. He looked up at the other humans. "What can we do?"

"We gotta get that thing out of her side and stop the bleeding until we get her back to the tower. She seems close to you, you gotta keep her conscious okay? Say anything what will keep her here." Natasha said softly. Rocket nodded then looked at the branch.

"K-Kid...this is gonna hurt okay, but I need you to keep taking deep breaths okay?" Rocket told her, she nodded, and with shaky nod, he nodded to Steve, who nodded back. Rocket put a hand on her forehead, to reassure her he was not going anywhere, and with that, Steve started to pull.

She screamed, screamed louder than she has ever done in her life, begging Rocket to make it stop, all he could do is shush her while tears run down his face. "It's okay, keep breathing...keep breathing."

Steve finally got the branch out, and started to put pressure on it. Making [Y/N] squeal once again, Rocket shushed her again, he soon saw her eyes glazing over. "No, NO! [Y/N] stay with me! You need to stay with me baby girl..." he mumbled, his tears hitting her face. " _ **STAY WITH ME DAMMIT!**_ "

She wheezed once last time, before it became really quiet.


End file.
